


And Anyways Screw That Microwave

by sunsetblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), College Student Castiel, Firefighter Dean, Firefighter Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblue/pseuds/sunsetblue
Summary: I have no idea how you do italics on this thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how you do italics on this thing.

The blonde was lying on the bed, beckoning him closer as her tongue did some things to a cherry that're probably marked as sins somewhere in the bible. 

Gabriel sauntered closer, hand almost touching her glorious-

"Gabriel."

So close to that beautiful-

"Gabriel please wake up there's an emergency."

Oh fuck.

Gabriel jumped out of bed, eyes barely open before the acrid smell of smoke reached his nose. "Cassie, what the hell is going on?"

His brother looked almost sheepish. "I tried reheating the spaghetti."

Gabriel sighed, and coughed from the amount of smoke. "Where's the fire extinguisher?"

This time, Cas actually did look sheepish.

"I uh, haven't replaced it since last time. I did, however, dial nine one one."

Fuck. No microwave meant no hot pockets until he got a new one. Dammit.

Gabriel covered his mouth with his shirt, grabbed Cas' arm, and started his Anger March® out. As soon as they were allowed back in, the babyproofing would begin.

They gained a crowd behind them when the fire alarm went off, which didn't help when he could hear all of them complaining as well.

He winced as his bare feet met snow, and realized what, exactly, they were dressed in.

Gabe looked over to see his brother in the bumblebee sweatpants he got him for his birthday. He began to feel an ounce of pity when he saw his baby bro being wracked with the shivers, but then quickly lost most of it when he remembered that his dear little brother did this to himself.

However, Gabe was still the protective older brother, and tossed Cas his robe.

Leaving him in his plaid moose boxers (given to him on his birthday, as tradition), for all the world to see.

Dammit.

Fortunately, he could hear the wail of the fire truck, which meant that soon, the situation would be handled, and they could go back to heaters blankets.

The color red had never looked so beautiful, as when the engine parked, and firefighters ran out.

Damn, they didn't even need to be near the fire to be hot.

Four went inside of the building, while the tallest came around, asking each individual if they were okay, and if everyone they knew was out.

Whoo boy I'll be plenty okay if you trot your hot right over here.

The fireman came up with an expression that Gabriel did not expect.

Amusement, and concern.

The amusement, as Gabriel could see, was directed towards the smiling moose face on his boxers. Which was not an emotion Gabriel wanted to be directed towards that area, but, sometimes, you gotta take what you can get.

The concern was addressing that, except for the boxers, Gabriel was utterly naked, and bare to the winter wind.

"Hey, dude."

I'd like to hear that voice screaming my-

No. Not the time for that. Not when you only have boxers on. Uh uh. Bad idea.

Gabe looked up, a bit red, but hopefully that could be blamed on the cold.

"Yeah?"

Long (hopefully) Tall Sally crinkled his brow in amusement.

"We uh, have a blanket. That I highly recommend you use."

Gabriel smiled warmly despite his teeth deciding to chatter, probably making Nice Sexy Man® sympathetic, and (somehow) sexier.

Could he get sexier? Better find out.

"That would be absolutely delightful."

Crap. Cas is watching. Baby bro if you ruin this for me I'm not letting you have my poptarts for a week.

Sasquatch Junior jogged over to the truck, snatched the blanket, and came back.

What a gentleman.

Instead of just handing it to him, Moose Man (his new personal hero) carefully wrapped it around his shoulders, tucking it in as if he was an object of utmost respect.

Wrapping a blanket isn't supposed to be sexy?! At all. It's against the rules of sexiness. Cute, maybe. Not sexy.

"Can I have your-"

"All clear, guys! We can head back!"

The other firefighters exited the apartment building and headed towards the fire truck. One tossed his helmet in the cabin, and then ran over to Seximuss 3000.

"Sammy! You owe me five bucks. Hand 'em over, cause I know you have a tendency to "forget"."

Gabriel watched as the man actually made air quotes, the scene becoming surreal in the slowly brightening world.

His guardian, Sam, sighed and handed over five bucks.

"Can't believe that was the actual reason. Who microwaves a metal bowl?"

Gabe coughed, and pointed a thumb at dear Cassie. "He does."

Green eyes looked over, and did a double take. "Bumble bee pants guy?"

Gabriel smirked. "The one and only Castiel."

Mr. Suddenly Interested shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Sasquatch. "I'm going to have to give him a lesson on fire safety."

In what world does Cas get more ass than me? I'm not the one that blew up our microwave, dangit.

Brown and Beautiful spoke up.

"Five dollars Dean flirts his ass off."

Gabe smiled. "Five dollars Cassie can't tell he's flirting for shit."

Gigantor laughed. "In all my life, I've never met someone who couldn't tell when Dean's flirting with him."

"Then you, my friend, have never met my poor, oblivious, little brother."

Victor Huge-o smiled. "I don't think I've quite met you, either."

He stuck a hand out, brown eyes twinkling with humor.

"I'm Sam Winchester."

Gabriel shook the hand, trying to remember how much firmness was needed in handshake with a person you met five minutes ago etiquette.

"Gabriel Novak. Nice to put a name to the face, Sasquatch. I was almost running out of things to call you."

Sam's eyebrows raised, but said nothing as a girl with hair the same color as the truck ran over from the fire engine.

"Winchesters! We are leaving, and I don't want to have to drag your sorry asses over here!"

Sam winced. "Sorry, that's Charlie, and she hasn't had her third cup of coffee yet sooo.."

Gabe nodded knowingly, having many times dealt with Michael in the wee hours of the morning. 

"I gotcha. Head on out, Samalam."

Sam smiled, and ran off with Dean, who had a line of black print scrawled across his arm.

As the crew drove off and everyone slowly began returning to their homes, Gabriel realized that he was still wearing the blanket.

Which like any good and respectable gentleman would do, he would take it personally to the owner.


	2. the grocerystore effect

Fortunately, the fire hadn't gotten far. The worst that had happened was losing a pair of curtains and having a blackened wall.

Of course, that meant Gabriel thought the benefits way outweighed the loss.

Not only had he met a hot dude, talked to a hot dude, and got cared for by said hot dude, but now he had a reason to see hot dude again.

Hell yeah.

Cas, of course, did not seem to share the same feelings about his similar encounter.

He, for the most part, looked confused.

"Gabriel I don't understand."

Called it. Five bucks for me when I see Samsquatch again. Or maybe a smooch. I'll decide later.

"What don't you understand, you poor, lovestruck thing? Why his moves are so intoxicating? Why every word he says is beautiful? What is it?"

God, Gabriel loved sarcasm. 

Cas, however, did not.

"No, Gabriel. I don't understand why he gave me his number when I don't know anything about him, nor he anything about me."

Gabriel rummaged through their cabinets for cereal, since hot pockets were out of the equation. "Maybe he thinks you look interesting and wants to know you better."

I'd sure love to know Samoose until there isn't anything more to find out.

Cas squinted. "You just want me to get to know him better so you can see his brother."

Gabriel halted his search. "Brothers? Oh thank goodness I thought I actually had competition for a second."

The Little Sibling Pissy Face adorned Castiel perfectly. "So you don't need me, assuming because you actually aren't going to pursue him to the ends of the earth?"

Gabe laughed, almost throwing off his balance from where he was perched on the counter to reach the higher cupboards.

"As if, Imma climb that boy like a tree, Cassie. A redwood with that height. However, I have a plan that does not need you."

The yellow blanket sat inconspicuously on the coffee table.

"Ah."

Ooh Lucky Charms. Wonder how old these things can get before they aren't edible.

"Damn right. You're free to join me."

Gabriel shook the box, only to hear a meager rattle.

One more serving. Dammit. Well, you know what they say. Waste not, want not. Better finish it off.

Cas helped him get down from the counter top. "I'm good."

"Believe me buddy you aren't without practice."

This elicited another sigh.

"You're the reason people hear Novak and think intercourse."

Could he get dorkier? Who says intercourse outside of a health class or science kink?

"Not true. People who know Lucifer and Michael think we're a bunch of name toting, arrogant pricks."

Cas was silent, still having a sore reminder on what that name carried.

Gabriel quickly regretted what he said, and stepped forward to hug his little brother. "Sorry about that, Cas. It'll be over soon, I promise." He pulled away

Castiel gave a weak smile. "It is alright, Gabriel. I know you meant no harm."

Did you though? You know what they've done, and what you've done to-

Cas started walking to his bedroom. "I'm going to go visit the library, call me if you need help at the shop, later."

Fuck. The shop. Better make the visit to Samalam quick.

Gabriel rushed into his room, throwing on the custom bakery t-shirt that Cas designed, and a pair of dark jeans he knew made his butt look good.

Cas, of course, would be happy that he wasn't going to meet the Winchester brothers in his usual winter attire (skinny jeans with an oversized sweater and whatever scrap of fabric that could pass as a scarf).

The cold air was no less of a shock than it was earlier, but this time it was accompanied by the very obvious (and very, very disheartening) absence of a car. Gabriel understood that he had no right to be angry over it; the library was a lot farther away, and Cas didn't have the "padding" that Gabe did, but that still didn't make the bike any more of a welcoming idea.

He clenched his jaw and situated his poor, gorgeous ass on the freezing, unforgiving seat. 

The sacrifices he makes for family.

It took twelve minutes of Gabriel subjecting his butt to a torture worse than an Iron Maiden (exercise), and praying that he wouldn't loose all feeling in his legs to reach the fire station.

He hurried to lock up the bike, giving it a dirty look all the while, and then marched inside to the station. The receptionist looked up from her book (it looked like an Odd Thomas book, which meant Gabe suddenly felt like the world was a lot better despite frozen asses and accident prone brothers).

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

Gabe opened his mouth to declare his returning of the blanket, when he realised where, exactly, the blanket was not.

His eyes drifted off.

"I don't have a blanket to return," he said in a quiet, regretful murmur.

The receptionist seemed confused, but still wore a puzzled smile. 

"How else may I help you?"

Red slowly started creeping up Gabriel's neck as he quickly plastered on his own uneasy grin, ready to back out, run into the cold and hope for hypothermia.

"Um, I'm actually good, thank you have a nice day have a nice life-"

"Hey! Gabriel, right?"

Gabe turned to see Six Feet and Sweet strolling towards him, clad in a shirt and jeans that revealed a lot more than the bulky suit he was in previously.

"Heya Samsquatch! Nice to see you when I'm fully clothed."

God that was awkward. How have you not died from embarrassment yet?

Sam laughed, though, and god did that do wonders to Gabe's morale. He felt himself slide back into his relaxed state.

"I came to bring you the blanket, but I, uh, forgot it."

"That's alright! We have like, fifteen, and I can always trade something for one in Charlie's "nest"."

"Please tell me that that nest is for angels. Please."

"Actually it's for our three golden retrievers. They're older now, and need more help, so we make sure they're comfortable."

Gabe's eyes snapped open, screw sleep, there's dogs in the matter. "You guys have actual golden retrievers? Here? With soft floppy ears and wet noses and big brown eyes?"

Gabriel's obvious joy at the mention of dogs was infectious. "We wouldn't be a true fire station without our Golden Girls."

Gabriel had to take a moment to calm down.

Hot dude with nice abs. Good sense of humor. Likes dogs. Calls the dogs Golden Girls. Gabriel, you've done found yourself a man.

Then, the magic words.

"You wanna see them? We usually have them out here, but the heater has trouble competing with the space and cold air that's let in."

Gabriel wanted to say yes. Gabriel really, really wanted to say yes. But he also had a job, because he needs money to live, unfortunately.

"I would absolutely freakin' love to, but I have a bakery to run. So maybe another time, if you're available and don't mind?" Gabe looked up at Sam, eyes pleading.

"Of course, those ladies love meeting their fans-" Sam looked down, and caught sight of Gabriel's shirt, "Wait, you own the Heaven Sent Bakery?"

Gabriel looked down at his own shirt, just to confirm that he was, indeed, the owner of the place. "Well I'd like to think so after I spent so much time making the place."

Sam seemed ecstatic. "Dean and I love that place! How come I've never seen you there before?"

"I spend most of my time in the kitchen, experimenting with new goods. Takes a lotta work to make something that can be sold at the front," Gabe fidgeted, not expecting this development.

Hey, if my sweets got inside him, I wonder if- 

No. Tight jeans. He's right in front of you. Save it for shower time.

"Well, I know you don't want to be late for work, so I guess this is goodbye for now," Sam had a smile softer than his angel cake, "It was really nice seeing you again Gabe, stop by anytime, I'm sure the ladies would love to meet you."

Gabe smiled back. "I will be back, Samster, with some free samples."

Gabriel walked out, but not before seeing the look of absolute joy at the words "free samples".


End file.
